How Camilla became Camilla
by AzuraFates
Summary: Camilla spends her time being the mother to her dolls, trying to be a better mother than her mother. When Corrin comes into her life, she becomes the Camilla we know and love.
1. Chapter 1

"Your father wishes to speak with you." Iago called from the door of the playroom.

"Thank-you, Iago." A six year old Xander smiled to the servant.

"Yes, thank-you." Five year old Camilla smiled sweetly. "But please be quiet. My baby is sleeping and if you wake her, I'll have to kill you." Iago was taken back at the child's words. Leo babbled from his playpen.

"Not you, young lord. He only wants Prince Xander and Princess Camilla." Iago glared at the baby boy.

"Don't wake the baby!" Camilla hissed. She had become slightly unstable for a five year old, not that anyone really noticed. Her only for the sake of getting closer to King Garon and the throne and failing. Her father had no interest in her, and Xander was always too busy being trained to take over the throne. She often had fits of uncontrollable rage due to her neglect and loneliness.

"Please, follow me." Iago sighed, ignoring Camilla's outburst like everyone did. Iago, who hated children, led the two Royals to the throne room where their father was waiting.

"Ah, Xander and... my child." Garon greeted them coldly. His words stung Camilla.

"Father can't even remember my name." She thought, holding back tears.

"I have a task for you two."

"What is it, Father?" Xander asked faithfully. He loved being praised by his father for doing things he was asked to do and doing them with a good attitude.

"Comme out!" Garon yelled to a dark corner of the room. There was a small whimper and a small blonde girl, a few years younger than Camilla, walked from the darkness. Her crimson eyes were glossy, like she was numb from something traumatic. Her cheeks were red from crying and the tears still flowed from her glossy eyes. She was wearing a red kimono, just long enough to reach her knees. Camilla was surprised to find a lot of the red on her kimono was blood, some it was even slpattered on her face and in her hair.

"Who is this?" Xander asked.

"This is your new sibling. Her name is Corrin. You will treat her like you do each other and she will be part of your family now." Garon said.

"Yes, Father." Xander bowed.

"Thank-you, F-Father." Camilla mumbled. She was intrigued by the little girl.

"You may go back to play, take that with you." He gestured toward the crying girl. Xander glanced at Camilla, she was always playing mother to Leo.

"Hi, I'm Camilla." Camilla said to the girl as she walked up to her. She crouched down to the girl. "Would you like to play?" The girl didn't answer. "Will you at least come with me?" She held out her hand. The small girl carefully took it. Camilla noticed it was somewhat sticky from dried blood. "We'll get you cleaned up."

"Run along now, children." Iago said in a fake, kind voice. Camilla led the girl to the playroom with Xander walking in front of them.

"I'm going to clean her up a bit." Camilla said to Xander.

"Do as you wish." Xander replied. "Just stay out of trouble." He added before heading into the playroom.

"So your name is Corrin, right?" Camilla asked. The girl nodded, still crying. She led her to the kitchen where there was a bucket of water. "It's a little cold, but it'll do." Camilla smiled to the girl. She pulled a cloth from inside the shirt of her dress.

"D-did you just p-pull that out o-of your s-shirt?" Corrin hickuped.

"Yeah, pretty cool, huh?" Camilla smiled. She dunked the cloth in the water and began to dab at Corrin's face. She instantly flinched and stepped back. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." Camilla cooed.

"I w-want H-Hinoka." Corrin began to sob.

"Who is that?"

"My big s-sister. I want her! I don't want you, you're a stranger!" The girl started to yell as the gloss left her eyes. "Hinoka! Ryoma! Mother!" She began screaming.

"C-calm down, it'll be okay." Camilla smiled falsely, trying to stop the yelling.

"Hinoka! Hinoka! Hinoka!" Corrin continued to scream. She ran for one of the sealed windows but was too short to reach it. "Hinoka? Takumi? Mommy? D-Daddy?" She sobbed as she tried to reach the window.

"What's going on?" Xander asked as he appeared at Camilla's side. "Are you okay?" He asked, noting the tears on Camilla's face.

"Xander, she has a family. Listen to her." Corrin continued to scream her family's names.

"We have a family too, Camilla. She is part of it now. As far as we are concerned, she has no past family." Xander walked over to the screaming girl and grabbed her by the arms. "That is enough." He said sternly.

"Xander, that's not how you care for a child!" Camilla yelled to her brother. She pushed him to the floor and awkwardly pick up Corrin, who tried to break free for Camilla's grasp but was not strong enough.

"How dare you push me!" Xander yelled as he stood up.

"I won't let you bully this baby!" Camilla yelled back.

"Then you take care of it! It is your responsibility from now on!" Xander walked out of the room without another word.

"Are you okay, darling?" Camilla asked. The nickname darling seemed to fit the girl so well. "Let's get you all cleaned up."

"I want Hinoka." Corrin mumbled.

"I know, but for right now, you live with us. Maybe she and your mommy will come and get you soon. Until then, let's get you cleaned up."


	2. Chapter 2

After the outburst from Corrin, Camilla finally had her salted down a bit to get the blood off of her and into an old outfit of hers. The girl was silent.

"Let's go to the playroom." Camilla smiled. The girl nodded sadly and followed they walked down the hall in silence.

"There you are you little brat!" A woman with purple hair and large breasts said as the children rounded the hall.

"H-hi, Mom." Camilla whispered.

"Where have you been?" She hissed. Corrin noticed the woman didn't look at Camilla like her mom looked at her.

"You better not be causing your father any trouble! If you cost me a place at the throne, you'll be sorry!" She hissed.

"Y-yes mother." Camilla sighed.

"Who is this?" The woman turned her attention to the small blond girl cowering behind Camilla.

"This is-"

"She can speak for herself!" The woman snapped, causing Corrin to whimper in fear. "Are you from another woman?" Corrin nodded, not understanding the question. "You bastard child!" The woman said loudly as she raised her hand to Corrin.

"Stop!" Camilla yelled, throwing herself in between the hand and Corrin. Her face stung, she held back tears.

"What are you doing you useless brat?"

"She's a rescue, not one of Father's children. He just brought her home covered in blood today." Camilla said quickly. Her mother glared at both of them before walking off. Camilla stood in silence for a moment, her face staring at the ground. The imprint of her mothers hand was bright red on her pale face. She listened to her mother's steps disappear down the hallway.

"T-thank you." Corrin whispered as she hugged Camilla. Camilla pulled away.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"It's called hug. You never gotted hugged 'fore?"Little Corrin asked, wonder in her eyes.

"N-no, I haven't."

"It feel good. See?" Corrin hugged her again. "How come she don't look at you right?" Corrin asked after a moment.

"What do you mean?" Camilla walked toward the playroom with Corrin close by. Camilla enjoyed having someone this close to her.

"My mommy smiles when she sees me or Hinoka or Ryoma or Baby Takumi or when she talks about the new baby girl."

"She loves you, that's why."

"Don't your mommy love you?"

"She loves power." Camilla smiled. "We have a lot of toys, you'll like it here." She opened the door to the playroom. Someone had started a fire in the fireplace. Xander was drawing a picture, Leo was holding onto a table, trying to walk, and Elise, the newborn, was laying in a bassinet. Corrin hid behind Camilla at the sight of Xander.

"I see you've returned. What happened to your face?" Xander asked, looking at his little sister.

"My mother." Camilla sighed. "It's okay, Corrin. He won't hurt you." Camilla bent down to Corrin's level. "I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise."

"H-hi." Corrin said softly, hiding behind Camilla still.

"Hi, I'm Xander." Xander stood up. He picked up Leo. "This is our little brother, Leo."

"H-hi, Leo." The little blond boy looked at her curiously. "He looks kinda like Takumi." Corrin's face became sad again.

"Who is he?" Xander asked, putting the boy down.

"He's my baby brother. I have an older brother, an older sister, a little brother, and a little sister. Ryoma must be looking for me an Hinoka must miss me." Corrin said.

"Where's your mom and dad?"

"Mommy is at home and Daddy…" Corrin became quiet.

"What is it, darling?" Camilla asked. Xander and Camilla got on their knees and looked at her.

"D-Daddy fellded down and then the man h-hitted him and he wouldn't wake up."

"What man?" Xander asked.

"The man in the room with the big chair."

"Father?" Camilla asked Xander.

"No, it can't be." He mumbled. "How did you get here?"

"The man who hitted Daddy took me. He made me stay in the big room until you came and gotted me."

"We're giving her grammar lessons." Xander mumbled.

"Not the time, Xander!" Camilla elbowed him. "Father killed her father and kidnapped her!"

"I understand that, but there's nothing we can do!" Xander whispered.

"Why did the man take me here and not with my big brother, Ryoma?" Corrin asked.

"Because….." Xander said, looking to Camilla for help.

"Because he wanted to make sure you were okay! You had a lot of blood on you." Camilla chimed in. "Oh my gods, that was her fathers blood. She was close enough to him when he did for it to splatter on her." Camilla thought. She hugged Corrin tightly.

"I miss Daddy and Mommy and Hinoka."

"Children, I hope you are all getting along." Iago popped his head into the room. Everyone look at him, Corrin hid behind Camilla. Camilla became fond of having someone need her and not use her for one. It made her feel like a someone instead of a no one.

"We are, thank you, Iago." Xander smiled.

"Why, Iago?" Camilla said angrily, her little fists balled up. She stepped behind Corrin and covered her cute pointed ears with her own hands.

"Excuse me?" Iago asked repulsed.

"Why did Father kill her father in front of her?" Camilla glared, her anger was worse than it had ever been. She refused to let anyone do such a thing to the little girl who was taken away from so much love.

"Come with me." Iago said quickly as he grabbed Corrin's arm and took her away.

"Iago, I command you to stop!" Xander yelled.

"Camilla!" Corrin yelled as she tried to pull away. "Camilla, please, save me!" Corrin began to cry. Camilla began to run after Iago to stop him but Xander held her back.

"What are you doing? We can't follow him, he's going to Father!" Xander hissed.

"I don't care, we have to help her!" Camilla said, trying to push her brother off of her.

"No, Camilla, we can't." Camilla's face fell and her heart hurt as Corrin's cries faded out of earshot.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's wrong with you?" Camilla's mother asked some time later as she entered the playroom. Camilla sat next to the large wooden door with her back to the wall just staring at nothing.

"Nothing, Mother." Camilla sighed.

"Where's your little friend?"

"Iago took her away."

"Where to?"

"I don't know. He just took her." Camilla sighed. She hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them, allowing her long, purple hair to cover face. "I felt something."

"That sadness, dear."

"No, when she was around. I felt something I didn't feel before. It was wonderful."

"What are you talking about now you fool?"

"I felt like what was missing was complete."

"Alright, don't tell me you brat. Just remember, you live a perfect life and if you ruin my chance with your father, we'll be out on the streets." She hissed before leaving her daughter.

"Something has been missing from my life, some type of void, and when Corrin was here, it was like the void was gone." She whispered to nothing.

"Lady Camilla?" Iago popped his head in the playroom.

"Where is my Corrin?" Camilla yelled as she kicked Iago as hard as she could in the shin. As he crouched down to grab into his shin, Camilla punched his face as hard as she could.

"She's not with me. Your father has… Taken care of her." Iago sneered. "He wants you in the dining hall, it is time for your supper.

"I don't want supper, I want Corrin!" She yelled, hitting Iago again.

"Go." Iago said sternly. He was used to Camilla becoming aggressive, but not hands on aggressive, it was as though some sort of protective instincts had come over her. Camilla bolted to the dining room as fast as she could. She threw open the doors causing Garon and Xander to look at her.

"Child, what have you been told about abusing doors?" Garon glared at her.

"Where is Corrin?" She demanded. Xander shot her a warning look.

"She is….being taken care of. It is nothing to concern yourself with." Garon said. "Not sit down and eat."

"Where is she?" Camilla stood her ground.

"Isolation." Garon finally answered.

"Why?" Camilla yelled. "She's only a baby!"

"She may carry disease. You saw the blood she was covered in."

"It was the blood of her father, the man you killed!" Camilla yelled.

"That is not true and I demand you forget every bit of it!" Garon yelled. "If you don't stop acting like a demonic child, I will not allow visitors."

"We can still see her?" Camilla asked, her anger dissipating.

"Yes." Garon sighed.

"Oh, Father, you're the best man in the world!" Camilla grinned as she joined her father and brother at the table.

"She is still your responsibility and I will hear nothing of the stories she tells you and you will speak to no one outside of the castle of her. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Father." Both children said at the same time.

"Thank you, Father." Camilla added. Her heart once again felt like it had when she was first hugged by Corrin.

"Father, my training and studies are going extremely well someday, I may be almost as good as you." Xander said hopefully.

"You are my son, Xander. Garon said flatly.

"F-father?" Camilla asked.

"What is it now?"

"I have a question about a feeling I have."

"You seem a bit young for feelings don't you?"

"It's just that sometimes I feel like something is missing from my heart, like there's a whole there that nothing can fill, but then this one thing comes and it fills the whole and I feel like I'm complete. What is this feeling called?" Garon looked at her.

"A foolish emotion called love. It is not worth anything and it will get you nowhere in life. Heed my advice, child. Don't pay attention to those feelings because they will do nothing for you." Garon said to his daughter. Camilla enjoyed this feeling too much to listen to her father's advice. She enjoyed the feeling she got when Corrin hid behind her and when Corrin hugged her and spoke to her. For the first time in her life, Camilla had someone in her life that saw her as a safe place and showed her love and affection, two things she had never been exposed to before."I see. Thank you, Father. May I visit Corrin tonight?"

"No, she is being watched over in the tower. You may see her in the morning."

"Please, Father? I want to make sure she is alright. She's a scared little girl." Camilla begged.

"Fine, but only five minutes." He relented. He just didn't want to hear her whine.


	4. Chapter 4

"Xander, isn't it exciting? We get to see Corrin!" Camilla beamed. Xander never saw her so happy before, it made him feel good to see some light in her life.

"Yes, I suppose it is." He smiled s bit as they began their walk up the long staircase to a large tower where Corrin was being held.

"I want my mommy and my big brother and my big sister!" Corrin could be heard faintly screaming.

"The poor baby!" Camilla whispered. "Come on, Xander!" Camilla grabbed his hand and tugged him up the last bit of steps to the room.

"Big sister! Big sister!" Corrin screamed as she pounded the door with her tiny fists.

"I'm right here, darling." Camilla almost seemed to purr as she opened the door. "Your big brother Xander is here too." Corrin and Xander both gave Camilla a strange look.

"You not my big brother and sister."

"You're." Xander corrected. Camilla glared at him.

"We are you big brother and sister until your real family come for you." Camilla lied. She know Corrin would never see her birth family again. Corrin's eyes lit up for the first time that whole day.

"Will they really come for me?" Corrin asked. She looked at Camilla like she were the greatest thing in the world.

"Of course, darling." Camilla smiled. Deep in her heart, she knew she didn't want Corrin to ever leave.

"So, Corrin, you said you have siblings. What are they like?" Xander asked, sitting on the floor. Camilla looked around the dark and drafty room.

"Father didn't even give her a bed." She thought.

"My big brother, Ryoma, is strong and smart and brave and the bestest brother ever. Hinoka is my big sister, she is always looking out for me and she is almost always next to me. She lets me spend the night in her room sometimes when I get scared. Takumi is my baby brother, he is just learning to walk. He gots to grab onto stuff when he tries. I don't know a lot about Baby Sakura, she isn't too old, and cause of that I don't get see her often." Corrin said excitedly.

"You have a family like ours." Xander smiled at her. Camilla sat next to Corrin, who in turn sat down. She crawled over to Camilla and sat in her lap.

"I do?" Corrin asked. Camilla began to lovingly play with her long blond hair.

"It's much softer than the hair on all my dolls. It isn't cut off or singed." She thought with a smile.

"Yes, I'm the oldest, then it's Camilla, then Leo, who is just learning to walk too, and Elise, who is just a baby."

"How comes Camilla gots purple hair and you have yellow?" Xander looked at Camilla, not sure how much she was willing to reveal to Corrin.

"We have different mothers." Camilla smiled. She felt extremely calm feeling the weight of the child in her lap and her soft, smooth hair in her fingers.

"What about your other brother and sister?"

"We all have different moms." Xander said uneasily. "But we are all still a family." He added quickly. "Wow, she's really relaxed." Xander thought to himself as he watched Camilla.

"I don't have the same mommy as you guys, does that make me you family too?" Corrin asked, turning to Camilla. Camilla's heart just melted at Corrin's big Crimson eyes and cute pointed ears.

"Of course, sweetheart." She hugged Corrin to herself.

"It's time for your medicine." A maid said coldly as she appeared at the doorway. "Ah, Princess Camilla, Prince Xander, I didn't expect you to be up here."

"What kind of medicine are you giving her? She can't be ill." Xander said, brow furrowed.

"Oh don't worry, its nothing, just to calm her down." The maid smiled as she picked up Corrin from Camilla's lap. Camilla felt cold without the little girl near her. She felt jealous of the woman holding her child.

"She's relatively calm." Camilla said, gritting her teeth.

"Oh no, we're going to have another outburst." Xander thought.

"Right now, but when she's alone she just screams and screams like a wild animal." The maid said, shoving a cup in Corrin's face.

"She's a baby, she gets scared. She was just-"

"That's enough, Camilla." Xander interrupted. "Father knows best. Besides, I think it is time we get to our beds."

"But I want to stay with Corrin." Camilla protested, feeling anger form inside her.

"You can stay until she falls asleep, which won't be long. Then it is off to bed for both of you. You father can't find out about you being here longer than he wished. "Here you go." She handed Corrin to Camilla, who gladly accepted the child.

"Camilla?" Corrin asked, gripping the purple hair.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I don't feel right." She sighed, wrapping her small hands around Camilla's neck and holding on tightly.

"Xander, what do you think she gave her?" Camilla whispered, giving Xander a panicked look.

"A sleeping sedative?" He shrugged.

"Why do I feel funny?" Corrin whispered, trying to fight sleep.

"I-I don't know." Camilla replied, trying not to cry. She took Corrin's hands off her neck and cradled her in her arms like a baby. "Is she going to die in my arms tonight?" Camilla wondered.

"Why are you crying?" Corrin asked, her eyes slowly closing. "Please don't cry." She whispered.

"It's okay." Xander said bravely, but he was also wondering about the medication.

"Camilla?" Corrin asked weakly.

"What is it, darling?"

"C-can I call you my big sister?" Camilla felt a pain her heart.

"Of course." Camilla smiled. She held Corrin a little tighter. "Oh gods, please don't let her die! She can't die, I've only known her a few hours and I…. I love her so much." She thought. There was silence for a few minutes.

"Alright kids, off to bed." The maid said suddenly. Corrin was asleep in Camilla's arms. Camilla held Corrin's chest to her bed, her heart was beating strongly. The sound of that heart made her feel so happy and safe in a way.

"She needs a bed." Xander said.

"She will have one tomorrow." Xander nodded. Camilla reluctantly set Corrin down and stood up. She followed Xander out of the room but stopped at the end of corridor.

"I left my hair pin in Corrin's room." She lied. Xander knew she didn't have a hair pin, but asked she just wanted to see Corrin again.

"Don't be too late, Father won't be happy." Xander nodded. Camilla ran back up the stairs to Corrin's room. She stopped at the door and gently pushed it open. She stood just at the edge of the stairs.

"Maid!" Camilla called. "Father wishes to see you at once! Run!" Camilla ordered. The maid did as told and when she reached the stairs, Camilla quickly stuck out her small foot and tripped the maid, causing the mail to fall down the long set of stairs. She fell and rolled down the stairs until she got caught by a bookshelf many steps down. Camilla noticed a small puddle of blood forming. "So that's what killing a human feels life." Camilla thought as she looked at the maid. "It feels good, but not as good as holding my Corrin." She smiled. She closed the door to Corrin's room, walked down the stairs, stepping over the body, and hurried off to her own room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning, children." Garon said when the two walking into the dining hall the next morning.

"Good morning, Father." Both children smiled. It was normal for Xander to be happy in their fathers presence, but Camilla almost never smiled.

"Purple haired girl, why are you smiling?" Garon sneered.

"I am happy, Father." Camilla replied. Her father not calling her by her name didn't bother her today. She was excited to see Corrin, but also somewhat afraid, she could hardly sleep thinking of Corrin being poisoned.

"Because you committed your first murder?" Garon smiled. Camilla's eyes went wide. Xander looked at her. "Xander would never hurt a fly unless provoked, you, on the other hand, have the ability to turn in an instant like some unhinged maniac, and the brats maid was found dead. I am certain that brat couldn't do that."

"Perhaps she just fell down the stairs." Camilla shrugged. Garon laughed.

"I never said how she died." Xander looked horrified. He couldn't imagine his sister killing anyone, at least, he never thought she would.

"F-Father-" Camilla whispered. She was preparing herself for some sort of punishment. She know her mother would beat her senseless and she'd probably never be allowed to see Corrin.

"Why?" Garon asked. "Why did you decide to murder the maid?"

"I wanted to see if I could." She lied. "When I saw the blood, I didn't feel remorse, I felt good, like it was natural."

"So you do have promise." Garon smiled. Camilla flinched.

"As of today, you will begin training with Xander. I expect you to be able to keep up with your brother."

"Thank-you, Father!" Camilla smiled. "May I see Corrin today?" She asked.

"No, you will be far too busy to see that brat for a while." Camilla's heart felt heavy.

"I need to know she's alright, but she will be heavily guarded." Camilla thought. She sat in silence through their meal.

"Why did you kill the maid?" Xander asked as they went to their first lesson.

"She hurt Corrin!" Camilla mumbled.

"Do you feel anything? You are a kid that killed a grown woman!"

"I feel proud of myself, Xander."

"How?"

"No one is ever proud of me. I'm just the second child, no one cares about me or Leo or Elise. No one in the world right now cares about Corrin. The fact that I killed that maid to protect Corrin makes me feel proud." Camilla sighed. "I don't expect you to understand, Xander, but I feel something when I'm with Corrin."

"The need to kill?" Xander asked.

"No, something else. I think I love her."

"Ew."

"Not like that! Like I want to hold her in my arms and play with her hair and h-hug her and take care of her." Camilla sighed.

"Believe it or not, I understand." Xander sighed.

"You do?"

"Kind of. I want to protect her too, like a brother. I can't be good brother, I have to be a prince, but I want to be as good a brother as I can be." Camilla smiled at him, finally beginning to understand her brother. There was silence as they walked to their first lesson.

"When will we get to see Corrin again?" She asked, already missing the girl terribly.

"I don't know, Camilla. It depends how long our studies take."

"How long do they usually take?"

"Well, first we have learning lessons, where we study different subjects from books, that lasts several hours, we have a short break around noon to have lunch, and then from then until a few hours before supper we have physical training like fighting and defense. Then we get a half hour break and we practice again with physical training lessons until supper." Xander recited.

"I'll never get to see Corrin." Camilla whined.

"If you rush, you might be able to." He suggested. Camilla smiled at the thought.

"Okay, I will!" Camilla smiled as she ran ahead of Xander.

"I didn't actually mean it, Camilla! You have to pace yourself!" Xander yelled, chasing after her.

"I'll do anything for Corrin!" Camilla thought. The thought of that little girl who showed her so much love made Camilla's heart happy and she couldn't help but grin.

A.N I hope you guys like this story. It's kind of hard doing a fanfic with the royals so young, but I'm trying. Leave me a review and tell me how I'm doing and I'm also open to suggestions!


	6. Chapter 6

"Xander, I'm so tired." Camilla complained as they finished their last lesson. Camilla's body ached from the physical training her body wasn't used to and her head ached from the mental lessons taught that day. "How much longer do I have to do this?"

"Well, I've been doing it since I was four." Xander smiled. He, unlike Camilla, was smart enough to pace himself.

"I'll never get to see Corrin!" Camilla's heart felt heavy. She and Xander walked to the dining hall in silence. Xander felt sorry for his sister, Corrin was all she talked about the whole day.

"Hello, children. I trust your lessons went well?" Garon asked, not bothering to look at his oldest two children.

"Yes, Father." Xander forced a smile.

"I have heard you have outdone the expectations of your teachers, girl." Garon said in a non caring tone.

"I suppose so." Camilla shrugged. She didn't care, she just wanted to see Corrin.

"You may choose a reward for your success."

"I want to see Corrin again tonight!" Camilla's fave lit up.

"Fine." Garon mumbled. He didn't care to understand why his daughter adored the Hoshidan child, or anything that involved his children.

"Thank you, Father!" Camilla grinned. Xander felt at ease seeing his sister so happy.

"Maybe some good will come out of this." Xander smiled to himself. He hated that Corrin had to be taken away from her family, but he enjoyed seeing Camilla so happy.

"Do not get attached to the brat." Garon said suddenly. "I have plans for that thing." The three of them ate in tense silence, Camilla wondering what her father could be up to. When supper was over, Camila raced up the wing Corrin was on and up the long, twisting staircase. Xander followed behind her, far enough away that he would not be seen by Camilla.

"Hi, Corrin." Camilla pushed open the door. The little girl jumped off the bed that had since been placed in the room and ran to Camilla.

"Camilla!" She smiled. "You came back!"

"Of course I did, sweetie." Camilla couldn't help but smile. "It's hard to stay away from you." Corrin grinned.

"Look!" Corrin ran out of Camilla's arms and grabbed a paper off the floor. Someone had given her papers and inks to draw with.

"What is it?" Camilla asked, looking at the two red blobs, a black blob, two blond blobs, and two brown blobs.

"It's me and my family. That one is my big brother, my big sister, my little brother, and my little sister." She pointed at some of the marks. "And those two are Mommy and Daddy."

"Ah, I see. It's lovely." Camilla smiled. In a way, she felt sad hearing Corrin talk about her family, it reminded her that Corrin wasn't hers to keep.

"I drew this one too." Corrin picked up another piece off the floor. It was a purple and black blob. "It's you! See? Your hair is purple and I made your dress black because you wear black clothes. Why do you wear black clothes? How come there is a new lady here taking care of me now? I saw a boy a little older than me helping the new lady today! I wonder if he'll be my friend. It's really lonely here." Corrin began to ramble.

"Calm down, dear." Camilla laughed. She felt tired being near the source of energy.

"Lady Corrin, it's time for your medicine." The new maid, a woman with blue hair and Crimson eyes said as she walked in the room. She was maybe twelve or thirteen years old.

"No, no medicine." Corrin ran behind Camilla.

"Why does she have to take medicine?" Camilla asked.

"King Garon's orders." The girl shrug as she handed Corrin a cup.

"I see." Camilla lied. "You have to drink it, Corrin. You have to be good so I can visit you more often." Camilla smiled. She hated forcing Corrin to drink the unknown mixture, and she hated telling her she had to behave to see her, but it was the only way to keep Corrin from a meltdown.

"Hey, Camilla?" Corrin asked.

"Yes?"

"Will the blond boy come visit me?"

"Xander?" Camilla asked, knowing Xander was hiding around the corner.

"Yeah, the scary one."

"I'm not sure. He's usually busy with royalty stuff." Camilla picked up Corrin and walked over to the bed. She sat down and laid next to Corrin. Corrin curled herself into a ball and snuggled close to Camilla.

"She's so little, not much bigger than Baby Leo." Xander couldn't help but smile. He watched from his hiding place as Camilla held Corrin as she fell asleep, answering Corrin's strange questions as she drifted off. She then told Corrin how much she loved her until she too fell asleep. "I want to be a part of her life too. Camilla is the mother figure, maybe I should step up and be a father figure." Xander walked back to his own room before someone came to escort Camilla back to her own room.


	7. Chapter 7

"Big sister?" Corrin looked up at Camilla. Corrin had lived with the Nohrian family for a month now.

"Yes, my sweet baby sister?"

"Does my family love me?" Corrin seemed somewhat sad today.

"Of course we love you!" Camilla smiled.

"Yes, we love you as much as we love Leo and Elise." Xander smiled.

"No, not you, my real family. My real big brother and big sister and mommy and daddy and little brother and little sister. Do they love me?" Corrin asked.

"Of course they do." Camilla hated hearing about Corrin's "real family". She was her real family now. She loved her more than her old family ever could.

"Then how come they haven't come for me yet? Don't they miss me at all?" Camilla's heart hurt, she hadn't been able to make her smile all day and seeing her so sad made her sad.

"Maybe they are planning a huge surprise party for you." Xander intervened. He watched snow begin to fall out the one window in Corrin's tower.

"For my birthday?" Corrin asked, lightening up a little, but still depressed.

"When is your birthday?"

"Mommy says it's one one. Big brother Ryoma says is Jananary fist." Camilla stifled a laugh.

" _She's so cute!_ " Camilla smiled.

"That's coming up soon, maybe they are planning to get you then." Xander lied.

"Really?" Corrin's face completely lit up and a happy, innocent light returned to her eyes.

"Maybe. I'm not sure. If it's a surprise, only they will know."

"Prince Xander, Princess Camilla, your father wishes for you to return to your playroom." A young, blue haired girl from the ice tribe said. She and her twin sister had been taken hostage from the Ice Tribe and were forced to care for Corrin. They weren't much older than Camilla, but Camilla felt they did a good job and felt no urges to murder them like the last five maids.

"We have to go, darling." Camilla whispered to Corrin. She put on a fake smile.

"Please don't." Corrin whimpered.

"We have to, Father wants us in the playroom.

"Can I come?"

"No, you can't."

"Why not? I want to be with you guys." Tears started to fall from Corrin's face.

"I know you do, but you just can't. Not yet."

"Please Camilla? Big brother, please let me come!" Corrin begged, her tear covered face turning to the young prince.

"Someday you may come with, just not today. We will visit soon." Xander smiled. He walked out the room quickly, he hated to see Corrin cry.

"I love you." Camilla kissed Corrin's cheek. She walked toward the door. Before she could walk out she felt something tug at her purple dress.

"Please don't leave me here. Please stay." Corrin begged.

"It will be okay, Corrin. Would you like to play a game?" The maid asked.

"No, I want Camilla!" Corrin sobbed. The maid picked up Corrin and called for her sister. Camilla quickly left the room, trying not to cry herself. Xander was waiting for her a few feet away.

"Why would you tell her that her family was coming for her?" Camilla asked, anger building inside her.

"It made her happy." He shrugged.

"And what will happen when they don't come? Her birthday is in a week, what do you intend to do about that too?"

"We'll figure out something." Xander mumbled.

"Xander, this is a living human. A baby girl. You can't just fill her head with lies."

"You do the same thing. You tell her you love her, but you're just filling a void in your life because your mom doesn't love you." Xander shot at her. He instantly regretted his words as Camilla pushed past him and ran down the staircase.

A.N. Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. My aunt has been ill and yesterday was my birthday. If you guys have anything you want me to add to the story, just tell me. I'm starting to have writers block.


	8. Chapter 8

"Father?" Xander asked. He has crept into the throne room without anyone's knowledge.

"The eldest princess is my daughter!"

"Well I have the second eldest son!" The women fighting made Xander flinch. He hated seeing the mothers of his siblings fighting only for power and not for the love of their children.

"Quiet!" Boomed Garon. "What do you want, boy?" He asked.

"Corrin's birthday is coming up and I would like for Camilla and I to spend the day with her and have a celebration of sorts for her."

"No."

"No?" Xander repeated.

"You heard me, no."

"Father, she's my sister."

"She is a street rat. She is garbage from the Hoshidan palace. You will not throw her a party or give her anything."

"I will do as I please." Xander glared, fire consuming his eyes. "I am the prince of this castle and I can do as I please. If I wish to strike you dead here and now and take the throne for myself I damn well can!" The little boy yelled, trying to imitate his sister's outbursts.

"Come here." Garon fought his anger. Xander took a few steps closer to his father. "Closer." Xander was on,y a foot away from his father. Suddenly Xander felt come thing slide into his skin. "You will not defy me." Garon hissed. He had a concealed dagger in the sleeve of his shirt. Xander allowed his blood to drip down his face, onto his shirt.

"I will. I am the prince and if I wish to see my sister, I will." He glared, unfazed by the blood dripping on the floor.

"You are a fool. A strong fool. Your courage and pride will be the death of you." Garon spat. He reached for his sword, the royal blade Siegfried. Xander was certain his father would use that blade to remove is head from his body, but he stood strong. "You feel you are brave enough to be a Nohrian Prince, so you will learn to wield the word passed from King to prince for generations." Garon threw the sword at his son's feet. A drop of blood fell on the seethe of the sword and it seemed to glow with life. Xander picked up the sword, it felt heavy in his small arms.

"Camilla and I will visit Corrin on her birthday." Xander glared at his father.

"Are you asking to telling, boy?" Garon glared.

"Telling." Xander said before walking out of the throne room and allowing his father to continue using the women for his own games.

"H-hello Prince Xander. What happened to your face?" One of the twin maids asked. She was out of place, she should be up in the tower with Corrin.

"I have won a battle with Father. You care for my sister, Princess Corrin, correct?"

"Yes, Prince Xander." The pink haired girl answered.

"Good. Have a cook make a small cake, just enough for six children, for the first of January. Make it and flavor Corrin wants and have it brought to her room upon Princess Camilla and my arrival." Xander said formally.

"Y-yes sir." The girl said before running off. Xander walked to his room strongly and closed the door quietly behind him. He looked at the sword still clutched to his chest.

"If wielding this thing makes me like my father, than I shall have it melted down upon his death." Xander mumbled. He grabbed a cloth and wiped away the blood from his face. It was just a scratch and was almost done bleeding. He picked up the sword and took it out of its seethe. He enjoyed the wait it felt in his hand. He took the sword and went to the roof of one of the towers, a tower that was next to Corrin's room. He swung the sword fiercely, like he was trying to communicate to air his troubles. He was unaware of the little girl who was sitting by the window watching him, listening to the sword tell Xander's story of the love he had for his sister and the new sister that he would make sure had a birthday.


	9. Chapter 9

"Camilla?" Xander smiled at his sister as she walked into the playroom. "You're awake later than usual.

"I don't want to go to lessons. I want to spend the day with Corrin." Camilla pouted. It was Corrin's birthday, and Camilla hates the thought of Corrin being in the tower all by herself, convinced her family would come for her today.

"Then we won't. We will go see Corrin." Xander's smile grew into a grin.

"Really?" Camilla's face lit up.

"Yes. Let's go." Xander had already informed their instructors that there would be no lessons today and he knew the twin maids were preparing a small party for Corrin. He stood up from the table he had been sitting at and held out his hand to his sister. She reached for it and paused.

"Why have you been wearing your hair so oddly?" Camilla asked as she brushed Xander's long blond hair off cheek. Her eyes went wide at the cut. "What happened?"

"Nothing, let's go play with Corrin."

"No, tell me what happened." Xander sighed.

"I challenged Father." Xander let his smile fall. "He wouldn't allow us to see Corrin for her birthday, and I fought with him. He gave me this cut and a sword." Xander tried to brush it off.

"A sword?"

"The Royal blade." Xander shrugged. "Come on, let's go see Corrin. I have a surprise for both of you."

"A-alright." Camilla breathed, still surprised at Xander's bravery. Their father could have killed him without a second though but he fought with him anyway just so the two of them could see Corrin. They walked to Corrin's room in silence.

"After you." Xander smiled as they reached the door.

"Hey, Xander."

"Yes?"

"You will make a wonderful king someday." Camilla smiled sadly. "I just hope you don't turn into a man like Father."

"I know, and when I become king, we will all be free and Corrin will be returned to her family, what is left of it." Xander said seriously. Camilla felt a bit of fear at his words. Was it the fear of the freedom she was never able to feel before, or was it the fear of loosing Corrin? "Come, we have a child to celebrate." He opened the door and nudged her into the room.

"Camilla!" Corrin yelled with joy as she jumped off her bed and ran toward the purple haired child.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart!" Camilla smiled as she sat on the floor and hugged the girl.

"Happy birthday, Little Princess!" Xander smiled.

"Today is my birthday?" Corrin's eyes went wide with excitement.

"Yes, it is." The pink haired maid said as she and her sister stepped into the room with a cake covered in red icing.

"That means Big Sister and Big Brother will be here today! I'll get to go home and see Mommy and Daddy!"

" _She doesn't remember her father died?_ " Xander thought to himself. "Corrin, don't you remember that your father-"

"What kind of cake did you have made?" Camilla interrupted Xander, shooting him a quick glare. She refused to allow Xander to bring those memories back to Corrin.

"Princess Corrin requested half vanilla and half chocolate." The blue haired maid smiled as they placed the cake on a table by the foot of Corrin's bed.

"My big brother and Mommy love chocolate and Big Sister and Daddy like vanilla cake.

"What about you? What do you like?" Xander asked, genuinely curious.

"I like your sword." She smiled, not understanding the question.

"My sword?"

"His sword?" Camilla looked at him.

"Yeah, I sawded you swinging it a few nights ago." Everyone was quiet. "Hey, Camilla, when will my family be here? I miss them a lot and I can't wait to see them!" Corgi interrelated the silence. "You'll like my big sister! She's a lot of fun and we watch the Pegasus riders from her bedroom window."

"What is a Pegasus?" Camilla wondered as she smiled at Corrin. She couldn't help but feel sad for herself, she hated the thought of Corrin leaving, but she hated being the one to tell her that her family wouldn't be coming even more.

"Big Brother says if I'm good, he'll teach me to use a sword."

"That's nice, Corrin. What do you want for your birthday?" Xander asked, expecting for her ask for a doll or some sort of toy.

"I want to go home and see my family again." Corrin looked somewhat sad at the thought of not seeing her family for so long.

"Anything else?" Xander asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable at Corrin's request.

"A friend."

"Like a doll?" Camilla asked.

"No, a person to talk to when you're not here."

"Send for the boy in the cellar." Xander ordered the twins.

"Yes, Prince Xander." The twins said in unison before bowing and leaving.

"When will my family come?" Corrin asked.

" I-I don't know." Camilla choked out. Her purple hair fell in front of her face. Corrin reached up with her small hand and brushed the hair our of her face.

"How come you're crying?" Corrin asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes as well. "Did I do something wrong?" Camilla looked at Corrin, her small hands, pale face, Crimson eyes and beautiful blond hair. She couldn't stand the idea of her leaving or seeing her crushed by the lie she had been told. Camilla quickly stood up and walked out of the room. Corrin looked at Xander. "I'm sorry, Xander. I didn't mean to do something wrong." Corrin began to cry.

"It's okay, Little Princess, you didn't do anything wrong. Camilla is just….. Camilla." He sighed as he ruffled the girl's hair. "I'll go get her."

"Tell her I'm sorry." Corrin almost yelled out.

"But you didn't do anything wrong."

"I don't care, tell her I'm sorry."

"Alright, I will."

"Promise."

"What?"

"Promise you'll tell her! I don't want her to hate me! Please tell her so she won't hate me!" Corrin begged as she gripped Xander's shirt.

"Camilla could never hate you. She loves you more than anyone she's ever known." Xander smiled at her.

"Promise you'll tell her!" Corrin continued to insist.

"I promise I'll tell her." Xander smiled at Corrin. "I'll be back soon."


	10. Chapter 10

"Camilla?" Xander called as he quickly walked out of Corrin's room. He walked down the twisting stairs to find Camilla sitting in the middle of the stairs. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." She mumbled. Her purple hair hid her eyes from him. She was hugging her knees to her chest, her simple black dress was becoming dusty from the steps.

"Why did you rush out of there like that?"

"She's going to be crushed, Xander. She's so excited for her family to be here and bring her home, but they won't come." Camilla looked at Xander, her eyes full of tears.

"I know." He sat next to her.

"I don't want to tell her we lied to her." Camilla sobbed.

"You won't have to. I will." Xander said bravely. " _I'm the fool that said it in the first place._ "

"She'll still be crushed."

"I know, but it'll be alright. Corrin is a strong girl, if she's survived all she's been though living here, she'll be fine." There was silence.

"When you become king, will you really send Corrin back home?"Camilla asked suddenly.

"I will locate and alert her family that she is here, and depending on how old she is, I will let it be her choice if she wishes to stay with us or return to her own blood."

"I don't know if I find that reassuring or not."

"I know you are attached to Corrin, you're even more attached to her than you are to our other siblings." Xander smiled. "But, Camilla, Corrin isn't our pet."

"You're not funny." Camilla glared, wiping away her tears.

"You need to go talk to Corrin."

"Why? She'll hate us after she find out we lied."

"She's convinced you hate her." Xander sighed as he stood up. "She was in tears when I left, begging me to tell you she was sorry for whatever mistake she made. She's convinced you hate her." That was all it took for Camilla to get up and practically run to Corrin's room. About the same time, the twins returned with a boy, a little older than Corrin but a few years younger than Xander.

"I see you found him." Xander smiled at the girls. "What is your name?"

"J-Jacob." The boy stammered. His hands were dirty and his hair was messy.

"Well, Jacob, this is your last chance. Your inability to be a good butler has come to my attention. Since I am a boy of mercy, you will be given one last chance. You are to serve Princess Corrin, if you are unable to do so, you will be dismissed and turned onto the streets. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir." Jacob said. He had a cold disposition. As Xander walked up the stairs and into the bedroom, he saw Camilla cradling Corrin.

"I told you she didn't hate you." Xander smiled to Corrin. Corrin grinned as she wrapped her small arms around Camilla's neck.

"Hello, Princess Corrin." Jacob said as he entered the room. "I'm Jacob. Want to be friends?" He forced a smile.

"Yes!" Corrin laughed.

"Is everyone ready for cake?" The twins asked in unison.

"Yeah!" Corrin jumped out of Camilla's arms and tugged her toward the cake. "Come on, Big Si- I mean Camilla." Corrin paused. She looked around the room at the people around her, her Crimson eyes wide.

"It's alright, you can call me Big Sister." Camilla grinned, she felt so happy hearing those words from Corrin's mouth she thought her heart might explode.

"But Big Sister, my real big sister, won't like that." Corrin whispered. "And she'll be here any minute!"

"Corrin, about that…." Xander said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Camilla took Corrin into her arms.

"What about it? They are coming for me, aren't they?" Corrin looked at Camilla with sad eyes.

"No, Corrin, they're not." Xander sighed.

"Why not? You said they were coming." Large tears instantly began flowing from Corrin's eyes.

"I know, but you see, they uh…." Xander sighed again. "They're just not coming." He didn't want to lie to her again, the truth may hurt, but it would have been better than telling her another lie and allowing her to have false hope.

"But you said they were." Corrin sobbed.

"I know."

"You lied!" Corrin began to yell. She pulled away from Camilla.

"Come here, sweetheart, it's okay." Camilla said as she reached out for Corrin.

"No! I don't want you! I want Hinoka and Ryoma! I want my real mommy and daddy and big sister!"

"L-look, Princess Corrin, it's snowing!" The blue haired twin, Flora, said quickly as she and her sister used their ice powers to allow snow to fall.

"I don't care!" Corrin sobbed, her face becoming red as she began choking from her crying.

"Mildly, will you please play outside with me?" Jacob asked. He didn't know much about kids, he just wanted to watch the snow. Corrin nodded as she coughed, gasping for breath. He held out his dirt covered hand she carefully accepted it. He led her out of the room and down the staircase to the outside world she had only seen from a window since she was taken away. She refused to look at anyone as she left to experience the snow.

"We have to fix this." Xander mumbled.

"She hates us." Camilla whimpered.

"Actually, she hates Xander." Felicia chimed.

"Shut up, Felicia!" Flora hissed as she elbowed her younger sister. "If I may, I have an idea."

"Go ahead." Xander motioned for her to speak.

"The snow will accumulate quickly, and it's cold. She will be shivering soon, go out and greet her with a warm coat or blanket and maybe she will be able to calm down enough to forgive you."

"It's worth a shot." Xander shrugged. "Do you have an old coat?" He looked at Camilla.

"Yes, I do." She sighed, a vacant stare in her eyes as Corrin's words echoed in her head. " _I'm so sorry, sweetheart. We never should have done this._ " She thought to herself. " _Of course she doesn't want me, my own parents don't me."_


	11. Chapter 11

"J-Jacob, what are you b-building?" Corrin asked, her sobbing slowing to a few hiccups.

"A snowman." The boy smiled at her. In only half an hour, the snow had already come up to his ankles. "Would you like to help?" He smiled.

"Yes, please!" Corrin smiled sadly as she walked over to him.

"Do you not have shoes?"

"No, but it's okay, I don't much like them." Corrin replied, placing her now red hands into the snow.

"Aren't you cold?"

"I guess." Corrin shrugged. Jacob held onto Corrin's tiny hands and helped her make a snowball.

"Your hands feel like ice!" He smiled at her. The girl seemed to warm his cold heart somehow, it was some magical power of hers.

"I don't feel nothing." Corrin shivered.

"Do you want to go inside?"

"No!" Corrin almost shouted.

"Why not? You'll catch your death of cold if you sit out here too long."

"Let me die." Corrin mumbled.

"How could you say such a thing?" Jacob asked. " _Why would such a small child wish for death?"_

"I'll never see my mommy or daddy or my big brother and sister ever again and Xander and Camilla lied to me and I hate them." Tears started flowing and freezing on Corrin's face. Jacob wrapped the girl in a hug.

"Do you really hate Xander and Camilla, or are you just angry at them?"

"What's the difference?" Jacob chuckled at the response.

"Well, if you hate them, you want them dead, and would be willing to kill them and watch them suffer as the life drains from their eyes and they beg for mercy but you allow them to die slowly and painfully at your own hand." Corrin gasped and clung tighter to Jacob.

"I-I don't wanna hurt n-nobody!" She quickly said, trying to push the scary image of Xander and Camilla hurt out of her mind.

"Being angry is just being mad for a little bit, but still wanting them in your life." He smiled as the thought of his parents come to mind. "So, Lady Corrin, do you hate them or are you just angry at them?"

"I'm j-just angry a-at them." She said quickly.

"Corrin, sweetheart, are you cold?" Camilla asked as she and Xander walked outside. The snow continued to fall. Corrin forced herself closer to Jacob.

"N-no." Corrin said.

"Camilla is convinced you hate her." Jacob whispered in the small girl's ear. Corrin's mind immediately flashed to Jacob's description of hate, tears once again filled her eyes.

"I don't hate you, I'm sorry!" Corrin sobbed as she ran to Camilla.

"I-it's alright." Camilla stuttered as the girl ran into her arms. She was surprised at Corrin's outburst. " _Oh my gods, she's like an ice sculpture."_

"Do you feel better?" Xander asked her. Corrin nodded.

"Put this on, right now." Camilla ordered, helping Corrin into one of her old purple coats. It was big on the child, but it was warmer than the simple dress she had been wearing. Corrin smiled a bit.

"Perhaps the girl would like to see the wyvern." Jacob suggested. "It is a bit warmer in the stables." Jacob suggested.

"What's that?" Corrin asked.

"It's like a Pegasus." Xander smiled.

" _What's a Pegasus?_ " Camilla once again asked herself as they led the girl to the stables.


	12. Chapter 12

"That thing is weird." Corrin looked at the wyvern with interest. "How do people ride it?"

"Camilla is the rider of the family." Xander smiled. Camilla nodded.

"Yes, sweetheart. It's a lot of fun, especially during training when I get to slice things with an axe." Camilla smiled. She walked over to a wyvern. "This is the one I always ride."

"Can I touch it?" Corrin asked.

"Sure, come here." Camilla held her hand out to Corrin, who took it. Camilla placed it gently on the scales of the beast.

"My mother enjoyed the wyverns also." Xander smiled to both of them. He didn't often speak of his mother.

"I met her when I first came. She wasn't very nice."

"No, you met my mother." Camilla said softly. "Xander's mother was Queen Katrina. She died a little while ago."

"But then who was that lady? Why do you have different moms? Is your mommy the new queen?" Both Camilla and Xander flinched at the flood of questions.

"No, Xander, Leo, Elise, and I all have different mothers." Camilla avoided looking at Corrin's eyes. "Father likes to make our mothers fight for the open position of queen."

"How did your mommy die?" Corrin asked Xander.

 _"I'd rather not talk about it._ " Xander thought to himself. Camilla knew the look of sadness that had come over his face.

"What is that over there?" Camilla distracted Corrin. Corrin ran over to the random corner of the stables Camilla had pointed to to find a small blue and white creature.

"It's a bird!" Corrin laughed as she gently picked it up. "Can I keep it?"

"It is probably ill. We should just leave it alone." Xander said.

"But I want to keep it and make it better. Please, Xander? I'll try really hard to take care of it. I'll give it some of the cake we have in my room!" Corrin begged. Xander looked at Camilla, who was looked at Corrin and the small bird she had scooped up in her arms.

"I suppose you can keep it." Xander sighed. "I just hope it doesn't make you sick."

"Corrin, sweetheart, I'm sorry for what happened earlier." Camilla whispered to her as she wrapped her arms around her.

"It's okay. I just miss my mommy and daddy and big brother and big sister." Xander placed his hand on Corrin's shoulder.

"It's okay, Little Princess. I miss my mommy a lot too." Corrin looked at him and pushed her head into his chest.

"I'm hugging you but you can't tell 'cause I got a birdie in my hands and I can't you hug you with my hands." Corrin said, her voice slightly muffled.

 _"Someday, I'll take you back to your family, just please give me more time."_ Xander smiled as he gently placed his arms around her. He missed his mother and her hugs.

"Let's go back to the room and have cake!" Camilla laughed. She still couldn't believe how cute Corrin was, and she couldn't help but feel jealous of the bird and of Xander.


	13. Chapter 13

"I think it's time to let your bird free." Xander smiled. The cold January had melted into a warm May. Xander and Camilla had been watching Corrin take care of her bird and talk constantly about her family.

"But I'll miss him." Corrin pouted.

"Maybe he'll come back and visit sometime." Camilla smiled, playing with the young girls blond hair.

"Do you really think so?" Corrin asked as she turned to face Camilla.

"Of course!" The bird walked around the window sill, as though waiting for release. Corrin stood up from Camilla's lap and walked over to her bird.

"You have to come visit us and say hi. If you see my family, tell them that I love them and miss them." Corrin told the bird before opening the window. The bird looked at Corrin for a moment and then flew out of the window.

"I wish the bird really would find her family." Xander thought to himself.

"Xander, when do teeth grow back?" Corrin asked, she had begun to loose her baby teeth.

"It takes time, but they'll come back." He smiled. Corrin grinned, revealing gaps where three teeth had once been.

"I miss my bird."

"You should be happy, you saved his life." Xander replied, noticing the quick change in subject.

"Life." Corrin mumbled, thinking about the word.

"What's on your mind?" Camilla asked.

"What'll happen if I die?" Corrin asked. Camilla felt pain form in the pit of her stomach at the thought.

"No one really knows." Xander shrugged. "The people who die never come back to tell us."

"No, what'll happen when I die? What if my family isn't here before then?" Corrin asked.

"That won't happen." Camilla smiled.

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"But how?"

"Sometimes a person just knows things. They can't always explain how or why though." Xander chimed in.

"Kind of like how I know my family will come for me?"

"Yes, just like that."

"Camilla, if I die, will you come with me?" Corrin asked suddenly. Camilla was stunned at the question and Xander was wondering what her answer would be.

"Yes, I will." Camilla replied bluntly. She would gladly follow her Corrin to the grave.

"Does she really know what she's saying?" Xander thought to himself. He quickly pushed the idea out of his head. "Camilla, we must get to our lessons." Xander said.

"Please don't leave me alone!" Corrin begged Camilla, her eyes filling with tears.

"I have to sweetheart. Someday, we'll get to spend the rest of time together, I promise." Camilla forced a smile.

"But why not today?" Corrin began to sob.

"We have to study to becomes royal models for Nohr." Xander said proudly. He didn't expect Corrin to understand.

"Big brother and Big Sister never had to study as much as you guys do."

"Someday, you'll be studying too." Xander smiled. Camilla hugged the girl and left with Xander.

"Xander, what will happen if she does die before her family comes?" Camilla asked. Xander stopped walking.

"That won't happen. I will protect her from anyone that can hurt her, even Father." He said through clenched teeth.

"I'd do the same. I'd protect her from you if I had to." Camilla sighed. She knew she put Corrin before her family, and she knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't stop herself from doing so.


End file.
